Hell Freezes Over! FOREALS!
by Danimalz09
Summary: Paul thinks that it's a hell freeze over if he were to like Dawn. But what happens when Ash and the others went to hell to freeze em? Ikarishipping One-shot.


**Hello, another one-shot that I haven't done in a while. So please review:**

Ash, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup are heading to the nearest town to meet up with Misty and May. They are minutes away from being at the city.

"So Ash, who is this Misty that you were talking about," asks Dawn

Ash replies, "Well, she's an old friend of mine back in Kanto, and we had a lot of fun traveling with her together, and to be honest I do miss her." Ash scratches his back of his head laughing.

"She's a Gym Leader in Kanto just like me, she also raises water Pokemon," said Brock.

"Wow, I would love to meet Misty," said Dawn.

"Well, we're here," said Ash.

"Ash, Brock!" shouts Misty waving her hand.

"Hey Misty, I would like to introduce to you, Dawn," said Ash.

"Nice to meet you Misty," said Dawn.

Dawn pulls out her hand and Misty as well.

"Nice to meet you Dawn, I'm Misty, huh?" said Misty, then notices one of her Pokemon came out in her poke ball in her bag.

"Psyduck Psy!" cries Psyduck.

"Ha-ha, I guess Psyduck is the same as usual huh?" asks Brock.

Misty answers, "Yeah, he's still my cute little Psyduck, isn't that right?"

Psyduck stares at Misty while she was smiling. Psyduck tilts his head because he's confused.

"Ohh whatever Psyduck, return," commands Misty.

Ash asks, "So Misty, where's May?"

May then ran to the group while holding 2 shopping bags.

"Ash, Brock, Misty, Dawn!" shouts May.

"There she is!" shouts Dawn.

"Hey you guys, how's it going?" asks May.

"Pretty good, yourself?" asks Dawn.

May replies, "I'm doing great," she continues, "Sorry if I'm late, but I just bought a dress that was only made in Sinnoh."

"That's May alright," said Ash with a priceless face.

Barry then ran to Ash all of a sudden.

"Hey, it's Barry," shouts Ash.

"Ash, I just spotted you earlier so I came here to battle you!" shouts Barry.

Ash replies, "Eh, sorry not now, I have a couple friends coming over to Sinnoh."

"Really, oh hey, I didn't notice you guys, wow its Misty, can I battle you now?" said Barry while pointing at Misty.

Misty rubs her eye with her finger, "Sorry, not now okay?"

"Hey calm down! Anyways Dawn I bought you something from Johto," said May giving the bag to her.

"What is it?" asks Dawn.

She grabs it out of the bag and it was a shiny gold and silver dress.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" said Dawn.

"That's right, only made by Johto," said May.

Dawn stares at the dress, and then she saw Paul walking far away from her.

"Hey guys, its Paul," said Dawn.

They all look at Paul, then Misty all of sudden shouts at his name.

"Hey Paul, over here!" shouts Misty.

Paul looks and was shocked, "Misty?"

Paul went toward them and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to visit," said Misty.

"Hey Misty, how do you know her?" asks Ash.

"He battled me back in Kanto and he defeated me, but man he's as strong as you Ash," said Misty.

"So Paul, what are you doing here?" asks Brock.

"Just to take a break and I assume you came here to meet Misty?" asks Paul.

"Yeah, Misty and May came here to visit, here look my dress Paul, isn't it pretty?" asks Dawn.

Paul stares at the dress and Dawn has that worry face.

"You, you don't like it huh?" ask Dawn with a priceless face.

Paul then replies, "You have a pretty dress, you should wear it. It suits you."

Dawn blushes and thinks, "Whoa, Paul just said that? That's a huge compliment coming from a jerk like him."

"Whoa Paul, you just gave her a big compliment you know?" shouts Barry.

"Your point?" asks Paul.

"You gave her courage but not me?" asks Barry.

Paul replies, "It's because you're weaker then Ash."

Paul stares at Ash.

"Paul, I'll battle you again soon, but right now I have some friends to hang out with," said Ash.

"Then I guess I'll leave you guys alone," said Paul.

"Wait, don't you want to hang out with us?" asks May.

Paul replies, "That's okay, I'm going to leave this city anyways."

Paul walks away and everyone waves at him. Dawn stares at Paul with a blush while holding the dress.

"What would happen if I wear it and show it to Paul," asks Dawn.

Ash then shouts at Dawn, "Hello, Earth to Dawn?"

"Ohh, sorry Ash, hey Misty, May, can I talk to you for a second?" asks Dawn.

"Sure," said Misty.

The three girls walk away from Ash, Brock, and Barry.

"We'll have a little girl talk, so hang on," shouts May.

"I wonder what they're talking about," asks Ash.

Brock replies, "Well let them be, wanna train with me like the old times?"

Ash clenches his fist and bends his elbow, "Sure Brock, it'll be great."

"I guess I'll be watching then," said Barry.

Meanwhile Misty, May, and Dawn are walking together.

"So Dawn, what do you want to talk about?" asks Misty.

Dawn replies, "Well, the thing is, Paul gave me a huge compliment about the dress, and I think I kinda like him a little."

"Aww that cute, wanna see my boyfriend," asks May.

"Sure May," said Dawn.

May takes out a picture and it was May and Drew hugging together smiling.

"Whoa, that's Drew, he's so dreamy!" said Dawn.

"And he's my boyfriend, which makes me more famous," said May with a wink.

"I've heard about you guys, such a cute couple huh?" said Misty.

Dawn then asks, "Hey Misty, since you and Ash traveled a lot more than us, don't you like him?"

"Well yeah I do, but I'm not ready for relationship yet, I have to take care of the Gym, my sisters, and others, but eventually I will, and I do know he likes me too," said Misty with a wink.

Meanwhile, back at Ash and Brock.

"Ac-choo!" Ash sneezes.

"Bless you Ash, anyways let's battle," said Brock.

"Alright!" said Ash.

Meanwhile, back at Misty, May, and Dawn. They spot Paul walking.

"Its Paul," said Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, you stay here, Misty and I will have a little talk," said May.

Misty and May both walk toward Paul while Dawn sits down on the bench to hide from Paul.

"Hello Paul, nice to meet you again, I have a question," said May smiling.

"Do you like Dawn?" asks Misty.

Paul left a pause again.

He then finally answers, "Humph, when hell freezes over."

Paul was about to walk away, but Misty stops him.

"Hey Paul, do me a favor and go meet up with Ash at the same area," said Misty.

"Okay I guess," Paul then shifts his direction and walk.

Misty and May walk back to the area to meet Dawn.

"So how did it go?" asks Dawn.

May replies, "He said when hell freezes over."

"Don't worry May, I have an idea," said Misty.

They both walk back to meet up with Ash and Brock.

Meanwhile, back at Ash and Brock training, Paul came and see the training.

"We should call it a day," said Brock.

"Yeah, hey it's Paul," said Ash.

"What are you doing here?" asks Barry.

Paul replies, "Your buddy Misty and May told me to come over here."

Misty, May, and Dawn reach to them.

"Alright, you guys are all here," said Misty.

Everybody was confused.

"Umm, Misty, what are you doing?" asks Ash.

"I need you, Brock, and Barry to do us a favor, but we gotta need some Pokemon that are Ice-Type or can use any Ice moves," said Misty.

"How come?" asks Barry.

"Go, Psyduck!" commands Misty throwing the Poke ball.

"Psyduck!" cries Psyduck.

"Use Teleport!" shouts Misty.

It teleports everyone out of the city and into hell.

"What the hell…?" said Paul.

"Alright, go Dewgong, Caserin, and Luverin!" shouts Misty while throwing her Poke balls.

Dewgong came out and so as the 2 Luvdisc.

"Now you guys, you need an Ice-Type Pokemon or any Pokemon that uses Ice-moves and freeze this whole area!" shouts Misty.

"Alright, go Glaceon, Skitty, and Wartortle!" shouts May.

"Buizel come on out!" shouts Ash.

"Come out, Empoleon," shouts Barry.

"Looks like we're out on this one," said Brock.

Dewgong, Caserin, And Luverin both use Ice Beam. Wartortle uses Ice Beam while Glaceon and Skitty use Blizzard. Buizel uses Ice Punch to punch all the walls.

While hell is freezing, Paul stands there and was confused but amazed at the same time, and then the Devil came and shouts.

"I am the Devil, and I'll kill you all!"

Paul takes his poke ball and shouts, "Weavile, come on out and use Ice Shard.

Dawn then came in and helps Paul, "Bunnery, come on out and you Ice beam, Mamoswine, come on out and use Ice Shard."

The two Pokemon come out and use the move on the Devil.

"No! My land!" screams the devil while getting freeze.

"Empoleon, use Drill Peck to send the Devil away," shouts Barry.

Empoleon uses Drill Peck and send the Devil flying. The whole place actually turns into ice, and it was freezing cold. The lava, the rocks, and the whole area are now covered with ice. Everybody returns their Pokemon, and Paul was shocked. He then realized what he told Misty earlier at the city.

"Psyduck, teleport us back," said Misty.

Psyduck teleports everyone back to the city.

After the teleportation, Misty tells Ash, Brock, and Barry, "I did this because Paul said it would be a hell freeze over if Paul likes Dawn."

Paul stands there and he notices that Dawn was looking at him. He then went toward Dawn.

"Is it true?" asks Paul.

Dawn nodded yes and said, "Yeah." She then takes her dress out of the bag and shows it to him.

Paul smiles and said, "You'll look beautiful if you wear it."

Dawn smiles and asks, "So why all of sudden, you changed?"

"Hell is already frozen, isn't that what you wanted, I liking you?" said Paul with a soft voice.

"Yeah, but do you only like me just because hell is frozen?" asks Dawn.

Paul replies, "You can say that, but I also like you because you went that far also, determination is also the reason why I like you."

"B-but Paul, it was Misty's ide…" she then got interrupted by Paul by touching her lip with his finger.

"Don't worry, because you cooperate with them also," said Paul.

He then let go of his finger and gave her a kiss.

"Paul, you didn't…"Dawn got interrupted again.

"I just did," said Paul smiling.

Both Dawn and Paul smile at each other, then they heard all the babbling from the others.

"Whoa," said everyone.

"What are you guys looking at? Comon Dawn, let's hang out, I found this amazing restaurant, I'll treat you guys!" shouts Paul.

"Man, what else was a hell freeze over to Paul," asks Ash.

"I don't know, but the hell freezing over was brilliant Misty, you changed Paul's life because of that," said Brock.

"Ohh it was nothing," said Misty.

"You guys better hurry before Paul changes his mind," shouts Dawn at everyone while holding hand with Paul walking.

"Hey Barry, aren't you jealous?" asks May

"Shut up, I haven't even gotten your name," said Barry.

"My name is May, and don't you think you're gonna do anything funny to me because I'm taken," said May with a wink.

"What?" screams Barry.

"Shhh!" said everyone.

**The End. Hope you guys like it, It was kinda weird but yeah, please review on how you think about it, thanks.**


End file.
